


Mood rings

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Room, Siblings, Trans Male Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: Y/n Holmvick lives with his brother Anders and his two best friends Blake and Adam. You and Blake have been in a secret relationship for two and a half years.
Relationships: Blake Henderson/Reader, Blake Henderson/You
Kudos: 1





	Mood rings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Workaholics content
> 
> I heard about the Workaholics movie their making and got inspired. Workaholics is one of my favorite shows and I have re watched it like 20 times this year already.

You wake up on a Friday morning and walk out to the kitchen to get breakfast and see your older brother and two other roommates/co workers sitting on the couch “Don’t we have work today?” You ask them “it’s Saturday” Blake responds “dudes it’s Friday” you tell them and they all run to their rooms and change for work. You all get in the ‘Vo and Ders drives everyone to work. 

“I’m just saying if we had a girl move in with us then at least one of us could get some lovin” Adam says “Dude we don’t have any more rooms where would she sleep?” You ask and he just stays quiet “Plus dude why would you wanna mess up the dynamic we have going” Blake asks “it worked out fine when y/n moved in” Adam points out “That’s different Adam” Ders interjects “Because he’s your brother? Because he had nowhere else to go? How is it different?” Adam asks “It’s different because we had an extra room and Alice had hired him not long before” Blake defends “Can we just drop it and get back to work we can talk more about it when we get home” you suggest and you all get back to work. 

When you get home Ders goes to the kitchen as you, Blake and Adam sit in the living room. Ders then walks out and hands each of you a beer while Blake rolls a joint. “So about a chic moving in” Adam starts “Dude we don’t have a room for anyone else to move in” Ders said “If we were to have someone else move in two of us could share a room couldn’t we” you suggest “That could work but who would share?” Ders asks “I can share I don’t mind” Blake says “I need my own space” Adam says “No offence but you guys are all gross” Ders points out “It was my idea so I’ll share a room with Blake” “That works for me” Blake smiles “Alright so I guess y/n and Blake are sharing a room and a chic is moving in” Adam says “I guess so” Ders says “So should we put out an ad or something?” you ask “Yeah” Ders says pulling out his laptop and writing an ad. You get up and start getting your stuff packed and ready to move rooms. While you’re packing up some of your books there’s a knock at your door “Yeah” Blake walks in and closes the door behind him“Did you suggest sharing rooms so that we could share?” he asks “Maybe…” “You know we could just tell them about us” he says wrapping his arms around you “No we can’t. I wanna tell them I promise and we will but just not yet” “why not?” “because when I moved in Ders had me promise him I wouldn’t date either you or Adam because if we were to break up he didn’t want your guys friendships to be ruined” “Ders isn’t the boss of you Y/n. he can't tell you who you can and can't date. And he would be happy that his brother is happy” “yeah I guess” “and on the very very very rare chance he has a problem who cares as long as we’re happy” he says and pulls you closer “I love you Y/n and I’m not gonna let Ders get in the way of this” “I love you too” he pulls back just enough to kiss you. “Wanna help me pack?” you ask him “your moving from one room to another in the same house why do you need to pack can’t you just take stuff from in here and move it to our room without the boxes?” “yeah i guess i could just do that” “yeah and we can have some fun in the meantime” “like what? We can’t really do too much with Ders and Adam home because your loud babe” “why don’t we sneak out and go get married at the courthouse?” “was that a proposal Blake?” “that depends on your answer. If you say yes then yes it was but if you say no then no” “your serious?” “i love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” “yes” “yes?” “yes I’ll marry you Blake” he smiles and kisses you “so how are we getting to the courthouse?” “Blake I have a car. I can drive us there” “oh yeah” “so let’s go get married” “let’s do this” you two walk out of your room and Adam and Ders are in the living room “Hey guys me and Blake are going on a beer run” you tell them and then you walk out to your car. You drive to the courthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first workaholics fic and these guys are extremely hard to write and it not be OOC the whole time. please be kind :P


End file.
